


Reverberated

by sempiternoon



Series: The shape of our souls [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood and Injury, Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Puppy Love, Ulaz- centric, blood warning, five times- au, nothing wild just a warning, thulaz week, vague sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sempiternoon/pseuds/sempiternoon
Summary: Five times Ulaz said the words that always made Thace recoil and one he said it back.





	Reverberated

**Author's Note:**

> -Note; the NSFW/Explicit part comes somewhat in the middle, but it's only an excerpt so don't get y'all hopes too high
> 
> -This work hasn't been proof read so feel free to point out any mistakes you find, sorry in advance.

You two have been together for some time now, _years_ actually, orbiting around each other like a planet and a satellite, where you've felt as the satellite in all the time you two have known each other, unsure of how that makes you feel.

The first time you said it, it didn't even count, on your opinion at least, it was embarrassing; so much younger, your hair still reached your waist and you had found out the man you have been crushing for three years was your… mate, a soul mate, angry, surprised, hurt, mad, afraid, sad, complete, safe; you felt so many things. This kiss that you asked for as your birthday present had been so much more than you ever expected, like an excited kid speaking without thinking you allowed those words to slip past your lips.

Now that you think back to it, you know one thing. You were in love with him a lot before you said it anyway.

  


On the second occasion, he wasn’t even there to hear it, but it doesn’t make it any difference, because what you felt in that moment was probably the most terrifying experience of your life, of course you had experienced fear before but never like this, this was something else, something desperate and broken and feral bursting inside your chest.

‘ _Kolivan please, I beg you. You need to stop this,’_ you saw his body falling to the floor, you felt your heart stopping as you looked at the screen, Stay down you begged inside your mind, stop trying to go through.

 _‘You know I can’t, you went through the same exact trial. Knowledge or death, why would I make an exception for him?’_ Deep down you knew he was right, he won’t give up you wanted to say but only a snarl came out, knowledge or death. When you growled your response to your leader, lashing on him in the literal sense of the word, it’s almost hilarious how he barely rose an eyebrow in your way. Without flinching even as you saw your teammates did it.

 _‘Amazing.’_ He muttered as you had been held back by five people, screaming Thace’s name in hopes he will hear you.

 

_Knowledge or death._

 

The third time, occurs almost right after the latter, at the end they couldn’t hold you back, and Kolivan had agreed that maybe their new recruit weakness and force wasn’t a secret to anyone. Everyone had been shocked and no one spoke against your will, only then your grip around one of your teammates neck’s lessened; without the mind to apologize you ran to where he was. The difference of height between both of you had never been something exaggerated, but now as you picked up his body he felt so small and delicate, your heart stopped and you felt afraid of hurting him more like this.

‘ _ Tell me something to know it’s really you.’  _ The time is kind of a fuzzy concept for you right now, sitting next to his bed, waiting for him to wake up. You realize you hadn’t been paying attention, blinking away the fuzziness until you focus on him, happy and overwhelmed, you feel tears rolling down your cheeks as you heave a small laugh that comes out way too choked to really be a laugh.

He cuddles reaches close to you then and you let him cuddle against you before he falls asleep again, it’s childish and way too selfish, but back then you wished he had stayed awake a few seconds more, if only to know how he’d react.

 

The fourth time is probably your favorite, you guess. If only because for once there was no more beautiful sight than what you got from it, unsure if Thace even ever acknowledged it, his figure was almost ethereal covered only by the light of the lamp of your room that radiated purple neon, highlighting the delicate features of his face, his cheekbones, the curve of his muscles and the dip of his waist, only above where his head rested, you drop a kiss on the inside of his thigh, fangs brushing ever so slightly dragging his fangs on the tender skin, he trembles and it fills you with power. You whisper those forbidden words into his skin like the highest praise you could think of.

Thace trembles, and moans high on his throat, hands fisting the sheets and probably piercing through it with his claws, they have time, they have all night and you plan to make the most of it; he calls your name and you're quick to please, small, secret, delicate touches that let you say without words what you crave to whisper into his ear every morning and every daw, for the rest of your life.

 

There's so many thing happening right now, you oddly wonder why you never put a fight against being dragged by the Empire, why, from the moment you got there you looked for a way out and why you stayed when you found  _him_ , even if in the back of your mind you already know the answer,even if on every muscle and every limb of your body you can feel the bond that ties you together, trembling like a spider-web accumulating too many droplets of water, about to break under the weight and the pressure. You close your eyes, because it's tiring to keep them open; you open them again anyway because you feel that bond pulling closer, you feel it on the arms that wrap around your body and the warmth that reminds you of  _home_ and  _safety_ and you're met with the face of a deity upon you- no, something greater than that.

_ 'Thace,' _

_ 'It's okay, don't speak, don't say anything, I'm getting you out of here my dear just hold on.'  _ His hand touches your face on the most tender way, slick from your fresh blood and raspy where the blood has already dried.

_ 'No, I need, _   _I have to_ -' There's a hand covering your mouth and dark tears falling on your cheeks

_'DON'T! Don't do that- you, shut up.'_ You don't have any time left, this is your life, escaping away from you having a say on it, you look at his face one more time, wanting this to be, if ever your last memory.  


_ 'I love you.' _

 

Darkness. Everything is so dark and even the darkness seems blurry for your hurt eyes, unsure of what is this, death? Probably not, even if the stiffness of your body makes you think otherwise the instant pain it causes you reminds you what being alive is, and if you focus long enough the sound of your very own heartbeat and another one that finishes all of your doubts.

_ 'Moon of my life.' _  You call to him, being blinded by the sudden change of light, it hurts to speak but at least you can. A shadow hovers above you and you can feel his happiness making it's way into your very own body, the bond pulls and vibrates with strength, you're half aware of his thoughts and laugh quietly because you'd hug your mate too if you weren't injured.

_ 'Ulaz, I'm so sorry, I had been afraid-' _

_ 'WHat are you talking about?' _

_ 'I- I'm talking about, I was scared of saying it, but when I thought you were going to die I realized how stupid it was from me to deny that, you're my soulmate Ulaz and i love you.' _

 

Five times, Ulaz said I love you and once Thace said it back .

 

He said it back that day many more times, as Ulaz laughed and threaded his fingers on his mate's short fur; several times he repeats the words in differents tones, laughing and smiling just the way Ulaz smiled at him when he was younger and before their true nature came to light. It's the first time he says those words but they know it won't be the last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> -Prompt for Day 1 (First/Last)  
> I am obviously several days behind but I'll still post this a little (bit too much) out of time
> 
> -If you felt cucked by the actual lack of explicit content here, do not worry, one of my other prompts will be totally about it, be patient my children
> 
> -Find me on [Twitter](https://Twitter.com/galranshiro)  
> 


End file.
